Dont Stop Smiling
by HaruReika
Summary: 10 years after graduating from high school, Aomine and Kise met again. However, next to Kise was his wife. His wife, Saya, knows about the past the both have and tries to clear up their misunderstanding. Aomine x Kise, Kise x OC


**Don't stop smiling **

**_Pairings: Aomine x Kise and Kise x OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basket. _**

**_-Narrator's POV-_**

**_"Dai-chan, you forgot to buy the eggs! Hurry up and go to the supermarket!' an angry voice shouted._**

**_'But its 7 in the morning. You can't expect it to be opened,' the tanned man yawned._**

**_'It's opened 24/7. Now go!' Momoi ordered. She glared at Aomine for a moment and left his room._**

**_As always, Momoi still needed to take care of Aomine. Both of their parents were close and thus, allowed their children to visit each other's houses at their own will._**

**_'Satsuki is such a slave driver. Her cooking is not even good,' Aomine muttered in annoyance. He grabbed his jacket and left the house as Momoi looked through her recipe book._**

**_The cold freezing air brushed against his face. The thin jacket he wore did nothing to warm him up. He was also wearing an undershirt and a grey sweatpants. He rubbed his hands against each other, hoping it will make his hands warmer. His legs had difficulty moving forward since the snow piles were quite thick. _**

**_After a 5 minute walk, he reached the supermarket. It wasn't large but had all the necessities. A mixture of hot and cold air was present at the entrance. The supermarket was cold but at least it wasn't as cold as the outside. There were heaters installed around. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He read the signs and eventually reached the eggs section._**

**_He looked for the cheapest and extended his hand to one of the packs._**

**_"!" There was also another who chose the same pack as him._**

**_"A-Aominecchi..?" It was voice that was extremely familiar._**

**_Aomine twitched at the mention of that name. There was only but one, who would even dared or even think to ever call him that. He slowly turned to his right. There he was. His blond hair was slightly parted to the right. The sparkling golden eyes were now slightly dull yet, mature looking. His physique was about the same from 10 years ago._**

**_"...Ki..se?" Aomine muttered as his eyes widened at the person standing in front of him._**

**_'It's been a long time,' Kise said. His golden eyes observed the taller man's clothing._**

**_'What? Oh, Satsuki forced me out here. Sorry for being an eyesore to an old model like you,' Aomine said after noticing that Kise was looking at his outfit._**

**_Kise was wearing a coat from a well-known brand and the cologne he wore seemed expensive._**

**_Kise ignored his sarcasm and said under his breath,' Momocchi is still with you huh..'_**

**_"Yea, so?" Aomine asked in irritation._**

**_Kise understood fully on why Aomine was acting this way. It may be his fault for suddenly going off but, it was still Aomine's fault somehow._**

**_"Nothing. I've to go now,' Kise replied after a while. He nodded his head and turned around._**

**_'Ryota, you forgot to take the eggs!' a gentle sounding voice reminded the blond._**

**_'Eggs? What do you mean, Saya? Oh-' Kise turned around once again. _**

**_A female with long wavy dark blue hair rushed to the side of Kise. For a woman, she was rather tall. Aomine estimated a height of 172cm._**

**_'Erm, Aominecchi, Can you move slightly? I need to take one pack of the eggs.." Kise asked. The eggs were placed in one small shelf._**

**_'Ryota, do you know him?' the female asked while lifting her head._**

**_'Y-Yea. My team-mate from Teikou. Aomine Daiki,' Kise said while holding the female's shoulder. Kise lowered his head and placed his lips onto her right ear._**

**_"The person I admired,' Kise added softly._**

**_Aomine was surprised at the fact a woman was calling him by his first name. He hadn't even tried calling him, 'Ryota.' He frowned slightly at the couple in front of him._**

**_Her deep-sea blue eyes widened for a short moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A small smile appeared on her pink lips. She opened her eyes once again._**

**_'Nice to meet you Aomine-san. My name is Saya, Ryota's wife,' Saya introduced herself. It was weird to call herself 'Kise.' Being with her husband on his overseas work, she got used to people calling her by her given name._**

**_'Wife? You're already married?' Aomine asked in a fast pace. He looked at the hand Kise placed on Saya's shoulder. Undoubtedly, there was a silver ring on his left ring finger._**

**_'It shouldn't be that surprising. We are already 28,' Kise replied._**

**_Aomine looked at him for a while. He calmed his thoughts. True, time had already passed that much. However, Kise was his. The past few years he tried to find him but, Kise was always away. Aomine probably knew Kise was attached and was married soon after. However, he chose to ignore that._**

**_The blue haired man stepped back. Kise let go of Saya and proceeded to take a pack._**

**_'Well. we'll be going now,' Kise said with an awkward smile._**

**_'Don't smile at me like that,' Aomine thought._**

**_'Ryota, shouldn't you give Aomine-san your number?' Saya nudged Kise with her elbow._**

**_"Eh..uhmm,'_**

**_"Kise. Please,' Aomine had a pair of worried eyes. It was out of character for him to act desperate. Kise wondered if what he did was really that hurting._**

**_"I'm pretty sure I'll send you lots of texts once I get your number,' Kise chuckled as he entered his number into Aomine's phone._**

**_"You changed,' Aomine commented._**

**_"You as well,' Kise waved at him and left with his wife._**

**_For once, Aomine was glad Momoi forced him out._**

**_The married couple paid for their items and left the supermarket, There were some fans that stopped Kise for his autograph. Right now Kise works on projects which needed a mature model. Modelling was now his side job, In truth he was a normal business man. He specialises in sport products, Saya's parents were one of his valued customers._**

**_'Since we just arrived in Tokyo, we might as well grab a bite before heading back to Kanagawa,' Saya suggested after the fans had left._**

**_'I guess we could do that,' Kise replied._**

**_Saya reached for his hand and held it._**

**_"Saya, did I change?' Kise asked while walking with her._**

**_Saya let out a breath of cold air. She tugged her cotton scarf tightly around her neck._**

**_'It's probably meant for your attitude. I mean, you didn't glomp at him or whined or anything,' Saya replied._**

**_'You're right. I didn't do that. I see..." Kise muttered. To Kise, Aomine probably changed in the way he was more tender. Even so, there was still some of his arrogance left._**

**_"Do you want to have a one on one with him?' Saya looked up and asked._**

**_"Saya,' Kise called out in shock. "Aren't you worried I might fall in love him? I mean, I told you everything," Kise continued._**

**_"I am worried. But, I don't want you to be with me when you still have regrets or anything. Before you are done with your conflict with Aomine-san, I want you to interact with him. Everyday I see you look out the window. Your eyes seemed distant. Sometimes you would even smile to yourself. I know it's because you still have feelings for him. I am kind of jealous of that,' Saya said while pausing at some points._**

**_'sorry,' Kise said._**

**_"Don't be,' She muttered._**

**_They reached the entrance and waited for a waiter. The owner of the restaurant recognised Kise and hurried to the entrance._**

**_'Welcome to my humble restaurant,' the owner had black silky hair and was slightly shorter than Kise._**

**_Kise nodded and followed the man inside together with Saya. The restaurant was of ample size. The floor was wooden and so were the pillars. It gave a classy style, befitting of the owner._**

**_'Oh, Kisechin~" a purple haired man exclaimed behind the counter._**

**_Kise finally understood why the restaurant had a high ceiling._**

**_"Mucchi, you work here?' Kise asked. _**

**_The wonder took Kise's and Saya's coat._**

**_"Yeap. With Himuchin,' Murasakibara replied while looking at the owner. _**

**_"I guess he is the one with a strength like a monster,' Saya commented._**

**_"And you are?' Himuro asked._**

**_"Ryota's wife,' Saya replied._**

**_'You look like Mine-chin,' Murasakibara commented as he looked at Saya._**

**_"Atsushi!' Himuro shushed at him._**

**_Murasakibara pouted and kept silent,_**

**_'I'm sorry about that,' Himuro said, facing towards Saya._**

**_'...'_**

**_'Can we have a table for two?' Kise asked._**

**_'Yes. Of course,' Himuro replied. He walked to his left and guided the couple to a window seat. Kise gently held Saya's waist and brought her to the table. Kise lifted the wooden chair and Saya sat on it. Kise proceeded to sit opposite her. Himuro placed two menus on the table and waited for the couple to place their orders._**

**_'We'll have number 18 and 31,' Kise said after deciding for a few minutes. Saya did not even browsed through the menu. She only sat down, clutching the folds of her purplish blue skirt._**

**_'Please wait for a few moments,' Himuro took back the menus and proceeded to the kitchen. He told the chefs to prepare the new orders. After that, he walked to the counter where Murasakibara was decorating his cakes._**

**_'You have to learn how to be tactful,' Himuro sighed._**

**_'But it's the truth. She does look like him. It's like Kisechin married her because she looks like Minechin,' Murasakibara explained._**

**_'Keep those comments to yourself,' Himuro muttered as he glanced over to the blue haired woman. She was, in a way, similar to him. She had a presence like Aomine. Maybe it was due to her parents being well known basketball players. There was an article about her that Himuro had read. That presence could probably be inherited to her._**

**_'Number 18 and 31!" the chef exclaimed._**

**_Himuro turned behind and took the plates. He walked towards the glass window and approached the couple sitting beside. He placed the plates down and told them to enjoy it._**

**_'How does she feel being compared to Aomine. As Kise's wife, I'm sure she knows about Aomine,' Himuro wondered as he left the table._**

**_'Saya, are you-" Kise started before he was interrupted by a hateful presence._**

**_"Oh, If it isn't Ryota! Why are you here/ Heh, nice woman you got here. Looks like Daiki,' A black-haired braided man suddenly stood next to the table. Kise didn't even noticed Haizaki entering the restaurant._**

**_'Could you please leave us?' Kise frowned._**

**_'A gorgeous partner you have here. No wonder you ditched Daiki,' Haizaki ignored what Kise had said._**

**_'Get the fuck off my sight,' Saya said sharply._**

**_'Harsh,' Haizaki smirked. A large hand grabbed Haizaki out of a sudden._**

**_'Get out from the restaurant if you're not buying anything,' Murasakibara glared._**

**_'I guess being told twice, she finally got pissed,' Himuro thought. _**

**_After some harsh persuasion, Haizaki left the scene._**

**_'That was sudden. I'm sorry for the unsettling situation,' Himuro apologised._**

**_'Its fine,' Kise softly muttered._**

**_Saya sighed and started to eat. It was immature of her to say vulgarities. She met Aomine, Murasakibara, Himuro and Haizaki. All connected to one person, her husband. She couldn't help but to be reminded of the event 10 years ago. Before Kise even happened to meet her._**

**_'Why isn't Aominecchi here yet? Did he fell asleep at the library?' Kise thought as he down on a bench. He was at Teikou's Basketball court. He played around with the basketball for a few minutes. He sighed and frowned. He looked at the wall clock. It was 5pm._**

**_'Gah! I'm going to find him!" Kise burst out of impatience. _**

**_He walked out of the court and passed by the field. Coincidentally, Kise saw Midorima in front of the vending machine._**

**_'Oh, Midorimacchi! Did you see Aominecchi anywhere?' Kise asked when he was near him. _**

**_'Aomine? I'm sure I saw him sleeping in the library. That Aomine using the library for the wrong reasons,' towards the last few words, Midorima muttered._**

**_'Hahahaha. I see. Thanks,' Kise said._**

**_'Why are you searching for him anyways?' Midorima adjusted his black framed glasses._**

**_'Aominecchi promised me we'll have a one-on-one after the Winter cup. In the end, he forgot,' Kise pouted while explaining to Midorima._**

**_'It's best if you stop associating with Aomine. Especially when he is becoming like this,' Midorima said._**

**_'Like this?' Kise repeated._**

**_Kise probably didn't realise that Aomine had changed._**

**_'Never mind. Tomorrow is the graduating ceremony. Don't be late,' Midorima reminded him and walked away._**

**_'Weird as always,' Kise thought as he moved on to the library. He pushed opened the glass door and looked around. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Aomine's figure. He approached nearer and was surprised at what he had seen._**

**_There was a long-haired girl sitting on top of Aomine. Aomine looked at her with lust. His hands caressed her waist and back. She was Aomine's type with those huge breasts. Kise trembled and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He clenched his fist and turned away. He was betrayed. Aomine told him he was his only. No one can touch him. It was contradicting. Why did Aomine allowed himself to be touched by others?_**

**_Kise returned to the basketball court and headed to the locker room. He wore his uniform and took his schoolbag. He walked out again and headed back home._**

**_It was weird how Aomine would betray him. He may be a jerk sometimes but, he wasn't the type to cheat. Kise sighed and decided not to think about it any longer, He requested to go to Kaijou High School. Hopefully, Aomine won't be in the same school. Kise tired to not be awkward with Aomine. He acted as usual. He was glad he was a model. One thing you need to learn to be a model is to have a flawless mask._**

**_"Kise. Go to the festival with me,' Aomine said._**

**_3 years had already passed. They were in their last year of high school and it was already winter._**

**_"Festival?' Kise asked. The phone had rung and Kise asked the photographer if he could take a break. He accepted the call and Aomine asked him out._**

**_'After you finish work, meet me at the festival opposite the mall,' Aomine replied._**

**_Kise was surprised at the sudden request. However, he broke into a smile and replied, 'Okay!'_**

**_'Hey isn't that the model, Kise Ryota? I heard he stopped basketball because of his knee. I'm glad he didn't stop modelling,' Some whispered at the streets._**

**_'Sorry to make you wait!' Kise exclaimed as he rushed towards Aomine. Kise's hair was still styled with gel and his face had beads of perspiration mixed with his makeup._**

**_"You could've wash off all of this,' Aomine said as he ruffled the blonds' hair._**

**_'I didn't want to make you wait for a long time,' Kise said._**

**_Aomine sighed and walked towards to the festival stalls. Kise made a smile which could be described as lonely. Afterwards, he walked next to Aomine. Kise went on to talk about his modelling experience, He wasn't interested in the least. But, at least Kise was talking, he was fine._**

**_Kise was always busy all the time that he didn't play on-on-one with Aomine at all. Even if his knee was injured, the least Kise could do was watch. The festival was the first time they went out together for these two years._**

**_'Daiki!' a brown-haired girl approached Aomine. She was wearing more make up than Kise. Fake thick eyelashes, dark pink eye shadow and a yukata which clearly show her cleavage._**

**_Kise was buying some octopus takoyaki when that girl appeared. He looked at the couple from behind. The girl held Aomine's arm and pushed her chest against it. Kise could clearly see the seductive aura in her eyes. Aomine never did anything to push her away._**

**_'It's that girl again,' Kise muttered. The heavy weight from the past came back to him. _**

**_"Why wouldn't he push her away? Doesn't he..love me?' Kise wondered. Kise always contented himself by imagining Aomine did loved him. But, Aomine had never once said,' I love you.' Kise finally faced the conflicting feelings in his heart. The feelings he placed for Aomine, was it a burden? It might be so when Aomine never made an effort to tell Kise what he felt towards Kise._**

**_"Goodbye Daiki,' Kise sighed as he saw the girl trying to kiss Aomine on the cheek._**

**_Saya thought it was selfish of Ryota to leave Aomine like that. However, Kise held in the jealousy he got from middle school until the end of his high school. He was probably too scared to confront Aomine about the girl. If it hurt him, then it wasn't a suitable relationship for him._**

**_A week after the festival, Kise had a day off from his modelling job, There was an archery competition and it wouldn't hurt to watch. He sat down on the spectator's seat. A female with blue hair caught his eye. Kise didn't explain to Saya how his first impression of her seemed like. But, she knew from guessing. It was probably like meeting Aomine once more. The graceful stance she held. It was as though he admired someone once more. Or maybe, he was delusioning himself to replace another person to admire._**

**_With a small spark, he decided to be friends with the girl. Calling her Tatsucchi was the first step. Years passed and he eventually married her. Saya parents didn't mind since Kise had a stable income. Saya's parents were quite well-off. So it wasn't much of a problem. The way the both communicate wasn't that bad as well._**

**_'I'm done,' Saya said as she wiped her lips with a tissue._**

**_'Should we go back home/' Kise asked._**

**_"Don't you want to talk with Aomine-san?' Saya asked. She had complete trust for Kise and had no qualms about them meeting._**

**_"I guess I should talk to him. Then, lets book a hotel,' Kise answered. He waved his hand and paid the bill to Himuro. He thanked for the food and bid his farewell to Murasakibara._**

**_"Takao, move faster. Customers are waiting,' a distinct egotistic voice ordered. Kise heard that over familiar voice as he approached the hotel nearest to the restaurant._**

**_'Midorimacchi,' Kise called out. He saw the tall green haired man at the entrance of the Grand Hotel. He wore a suit befitting of his personality. Not far from him was Takao. He wore a standard bellboy uniform._**

**_'It's been a while Kise,' Midorima said as soon as he noticed him. He had a tag, 'Manager.'_**

**_"Nice to meet you Midorima-san. I've heard a lot about you from Ryota,' Saya greeted._**

**_'I'll take it you are Kise's wife?' Midorima rose an eyebrow._**

**_"Yes,' Saya nodded._**

**_'I'm done. Oh, hey! Long time no see,' Takao stood beside Midorima as soon as he finished his work._**

**_'Never imagined you both to work in a hotel,' Kise commented._**

**_'Sin-chan is actually a doctor. The hotel needed a staff and I recommended him,' Takao answered._**

**_'Right off the bat, he's a manager?' Saya asked._**

**_"It's just a pretence,' Midorima said. He urged the couple to register themselves at the counter._**

**_'Kise, you've matured since 10 years ago,' Midorima said softly but Saya was able to hear it._**

**_"Congratulations!' a lot of people were murmuring outside of a conference room._**

**_There was a lot of photographers and reporters. _**

**_"Hm, isn't that the famous Shogi player!?' Saya asked, slightly excited._**

**_A red-haired man walked out of the room. As usual, his aura was heavy. One couldn't help but respect that aspect of him which was able to do everything right. He had a plain black yukata and walked past the reporters. He already answered the necessary questions in the room and had no obligation to answer more questions. Kise nodded as a sign of respect as Akashi walked past them._**

**_'Yes,' Kise replied Saya. He didn't tell Saya about Akashi since she may not believe him that Akashi was an extremely dominant person. She was after all a Japanese art enthusiast._**

**_Kise registered a for a hotel suite and was given a card. He held Saya's cold hand walked to the lift lobby with her. _**

**_'Are you really fine about me meeting with Aominecchi? Kise said under his breath._**

**_Saya gave him a worried look. Soon after, she held his hand tightly._**

**_'I know you love me as a woman, Ryota. However, you love Aomine-san as a person, right? I know, I've been with you for such a long time. Don't regret anything please,' Saya sighed._**

**_The lift doors opened and the both slowly entered the lift._**

**_"Saya,' Kise softly called out to her._**

**_"I don't want you to look at Arata and Aoki the same way you regretfully look at Aomine-san,' Saya gently touched her slightly bulged stomach._**

**_When Kise talked about Aomine, she roughly figured out how these two names were thought of by Kise. 'Arata' meant fresh while 'Aoki' was blue tree. She knew her physical appearance was similar to Aomine. (except for the skin tone) Her babies would then, look like him. Both of the names Kise chose represented the fresh new start of his love with his family. Aoki would then represent the growth of his love._**

**_"Ding!" they had reached the 30th floor and the both of them headed to their assigned room._**

**_Kise inserted his card into the slot and the door was unlocked. They settled their items in the hotel room._**

**_'I'll take a shower first,' Kise said as he took a towel from the closet._**

**_Saya nodded and continued unpacking her items. After Kise closed the bathroom door, Saya took out her cell phone. She took Kise's as well and texted Aomine using her phone._**

**_'Saya. I'm done,' Kise muttered as he walked out of the bathroom._**

**_'Hmm. You show your body to wife as well, eh?' a rough voice said._**

**_Kise had a towel covering his lower body. His blond hair was still wet and dripped onto his collar bone and down onto his well maintained body._**

**_'Aominecchi? What are you doing here?' Kise asked as he took a few steps back._**

**_'Don't look so surprised. Your wife called me here. She wanted to clear up a misunderstanding,' Aomine emphasised on the last word._**

**_"I-I see,' Kise frowned slightly, his eyes downcast._**

**_'Kise?' Aomine called. His tone was soft, just like how Kise had always loved it. Whenever Aomine called out his name, it was always sweet and breathy._**

**_'Let me put on some clothes on. Mind looking away?" Kise requested after pushing the feelings of the past away._**

**_'It's not the first time I saw you naked. Just put on your clothes. Quickly, before you cath a cold,' Aomine leaned back on the red Victorian sofa._**

**_Kise clicked his tongue. He sighed and wore his underwear. The towel slipped off as he wore it. Kise glanced over at Aomine with the corner of his eye. Lust. He could see it clearly. Aomine's stone cold eyes were gazing at his body._**

**_Kise quickly grabbed a grey sweatpants and wore it. After which, he wore a long sleeve sweater._**

**_Kise approached Aomine and said, 'do you want to release _**that **_before we talk?'_**

**_'Do it for me,' there was slight arrogance in his tone. He probably knew Kise wanted to help him._**

**_Kise hesitated. He couldn't do this. He is married. There was no way Saya would even accept this act. But she did say to settle this properly. Just this once and he won't do it again. What could he do when the person he did love was in front of him, aroused?_**

**_Kise slowly sat next to Aomine. His hand trembled as he reached for Aomine's pants. He unbuttoned Aomine's pants and pulled down the sip. Kise placed his fingers under Aomine's underwear and held the already hard penis. The moment Kise held it, it got harder. Aomine twitched as Kise held the tip with his thumb. A few gentle strokes already made him leak._**

**_Aomine grabbed Kise's hair and forcefully kissed him. Kise accidentally grabbed Aomine's penis harder. His hand was wet and dirty from all the cum. His lips instead, were wet from his and Aomine's saliva._**

**_Aomine separated the kiss and held Kise's hand. As though it was an apology for dirtying his hand, he licked it. Kise shuddered as the sensation of his tongue moved around his fingers. Kise found it hard to tear away his gaze from him. It was the first time Aomine even did this. Unbeknownst to him, he came. It seemed like a waste to shower. Kise sighed and closed his eyes. He wondered of how he would explain this to Saya. _**

**_After a few moments of silence, Aomine asked,' What exactly was the misunderstanding?'_**

**_Kise took a deep breath. 'The girl who was with you. She acted intimate with you,' Kise answered._**

**_"Ah. She was just a fuck-buddy. But you could've told me you knew 13 years ago,' Aomine said._**

**_"I didn't dare to. I still wanted to be with you, play one-on-one with you. If I did asked, you would just say I'm an annoying dog or something,' Kise replied, frowning._**

**_'Given how I was in middle school, maybe I would've had said that. You could told me in high school right?' Aomine asked once again._**

**_"She was there again even during our end of high school years. Was she your fuck-buddy still?' Kise asked._**

**_'I couldn't got it up when I was with her. However, she stayed near me all the time. During the festival, I knew she was intimate with me. However, I thought you trusted me enough that I would never betray you. But considering you're a coward...' Aomine explained._**

**_Kise looked away when he heard those last words._**

**_"But then again, that was one thing I loved about you back then,' Aomine continued. _**

**_"L-Love?' Kise repeated._**

**_'For the past 10 years, I have thought about our relationship. Thanks to my police work, I was able to concentrate on life for a bit. I realised I never told you that I loved you. Maybe that's why you left me. I love you Ryota,' Aomine said under his breath and looked straight into Kise._**

**_Kise widened his eyes. Somehow, he felt a sudden surge of happiness filling him up. He sighed and said,' We wasted 13 years...How silly of us.'_**

**_"Not blaming that cock-blocker?' Aomine asked._**

**_'Everything is in the past. Wouldn't really benefit me to blame her,' Kise replied._**

**_"You've gotten mature Kise,' Aomine ruffled Kise's hair._**

**_"Really? Hmm, we should stop being too close. I don't really wish to leave Saya,' Kise said._**

**_"Yeah. It wouldn't be fair to your wife if I didn't spare a thought for her..Friends?' Aomine smiled._**

**_"Yea," Kise smiled and punched fist with Aomine._**

**_"You're fit enough for a one-on-one right?' Aomine asked, looking at Kise's knee. _**

**_"If it's for a short while, sure. But, I got to change first,' Kise replied._**

**_"I'll wait at the court,' Aomine zipped his pants and patted Kise's head. He walked out of the room and went to the lift lobby._**

**_'How did it go?' Saya asked. She was waiting at the lobby while resting on a sofa._**

**_'It's quite a stupid misunderstanding,' Aomine replied._**

**_'You don't say,' Saya frowned slightly. 'But that's what made me meet Ryota,' She continued._**

**_'Are you trying to make me jealous?' Aomine asked in disbelief._**

**_'Yes, I am. On another note, would you mind visiting us in Kanagawa? I'm sure Ryota would want your presence,' Saya requested._**

**_Aomine looked at Saya's stomach. "Yeah well, I'll think about it,' Aomine replied._**

**_'Oh, you haven't left! S-Saya,' Kise shouted and slowly lowered down his volume. He rushed out of the hotel room as soon as he changed into his sports attire._**

**_'Isn't it good everything seemed to be fine?' Saya asked._**

**_"I won't say its fine but well it's all in the past. Thanks Saya,' Kise scratched the back of his head._**

**_"Oi Kise. Let's go,' Aomine urged him as he entered the lift._**

**_"Okay!" Kise smiled brightly as he walked into the lift with Aomine. He waved cheerfully at Saya as the lift doors closed._**

**_'Right. That was the smile I've wanted to see. Your genuine smile, not your professional smile. I hope you won't lose the reason to shine your smile again. Don't stop smiling,' Saya sighed in relief and smiled to herself._**

**_~End~_**


End file.
